Accidentally, Whole Heartedly Mental for You
by PastelSweet
Summary: It was to be expected, she supposed, that she'd end up here sooner or later. Sure, she might've had a few issues, but what of it? It wasn't her fault everything was so damn funny.
1. To be expected

I am awful. I shouldn't be starting another story, I already have another one on hiatus and another one going, but I'm stuck on that and I'm in no mood for a drabble folder entry. This is just an idea bouncing around in my head, and I'm unsure on continuing it. I guess I'll decide on your reviews. This is going to be a Yuffentine, even though there is no mention of Vincent in this chapter. He'll show up later, I presume.  
Anyway, **read and review on whether I should keep with this idea**, and I'll get back to you. I know this idea is over-abused, but this one is going to be different, I swear.

* * *

_I feel the pressure building up inside my head  
I feel the distance drowning me in my own sweat  
Cause I need the cold now  
It's my turn to roll out all the stops  
And show that I know where I have to go  


* * *

_

It was to be expected, she supposed, that she'd end up here sooner or later. Sure, she might've had a few issues, but what of it? It wasn't _her_ fault everything was so damn funny.

Why couldn't they understand that?

Okay, maybe she did overreact to everything. Maybe she laughed a little too much at the wrong times, and maybe she cried a little too much at the wrong times, but that wasn't so bad. Neither was the fact that she couldn't _help_ when she laughed or when she cried, and she couldn't control it either. So what if it sometimes felt like someone was holding a switch and flicking it between those two emotions? Was it really bad enough to lock her in a mental asylum?

Apparently so.

She smiled wryly to herself as she stared blankly at the door, hands clasped in her lap. Of course her father would think she was nuts, he couldn't understand anything that didn't involve materia or work. The old man hadn't even bothered to try solve the issue; he had just thrown her towards the nearest nut house and told them she was crazy.

Maybe she was, maybe she wasn't, but that's not the point here.

The point is, she wasn't all that surprised.

Honestly.

And she hadn't even told them about the voices.

They had just started appearing one day, out of the blue. At first, she could only hear voices, but she was okay with that. They weren't saying anything mean or something she should question, so she left them to their own devices. As long as they kept out of her way, she kept out of theirs.

Sometimes, though, they turned up in person. They kept her company, because no one else would. After all, who wanted to be around a girl who couldn't control her emotions?

But they didn't seem to mind. The imaginary people, that is. She knew they weren't real to other people, only her, so she never told anyone, let alone her father. God knows what he'd make of that snippet of information.

So every day she would excuse herself from her father, and she would run upstairs and lock herself in her room. She'd spend all day with her imaginary friends, and then she would spend all night listening to the voices. They were soothing in a way that real people weren't. According to her, real people sucked.

She still sticks by that, by the way.

So, it was all thanks to real people that she had been shoved into some plain, white and blue room and expected her to lie down and do as she was told. She couldn't though, even if she wanted to. Her imaginary friends told her to keep her spirits up, and so she would. No matter what.

There was a soft tap at the door, shaking her out of her thoughts. No, she shouldn't dwell on her good for nothing father.

The door softly swung open, a young woman in her early twenties gently stepping into view. She smiled softly, closing the door behind her.

"Good morning, Yuffie. Did you sleep well?"

No. She didn't get to hear the voices last night.

"Yes."

"That's good," she smiled again, reaching behind her ear to grab the pen sitting there. She sat down on the end of Yuffie's bed, pulling out a small clipboard.

"My name is Tifa, and I'm going to be your nurse."

Yuffie supposed that kind of role fitted Tifa, she had a kind of motherly air that made one instantly want to like her.

"Okay."

"Alright. So, it says here you are from Wutai, and you're nineteen years old?" Yuffie nodded in reply, causing Tifa to duck her head and scribble something onto the paper. "It also says… you have never been to school?" She nodded again, her bangs falling in her eyes. She quickly brushed them back, just in time to see Tifa hum to herself with a nod. "Okay, this all checks out. It seems you have an appointment today with the head councilor, I advise you prepare yourself."

Yuffie stared at her blankly, before glancing down at her regulatory white shirt and pants. She was dressed, what more did she need? Tifa chuckled slightly, before slowly shaking her head.

"Forget what I said last; just be ready for when he arrives."

Yuffie nodded slowly, watching Tifa give her one last smile as she exited the room. She liked Tifa, and she supposed she was lucky to get a nurse she didn't mind. Absently, she scratched at her head, wondering what she was supposed to do.

"Well well, this is a bit plain now, isn't it?" A voice from behind her said, causing Yuffie to smile in relief. She was worried they weren't gonna show up anymore.

"Axel!" She spun around quickly, grabbing the man and pulling him into a crushing hug.

"Woah, now. Ease up, squirt. I'm not going anywhere," he laughed in response, patting her head.

"I just thought… that maybe you weren't gonna come see me anymore," she sniffed, wiping at her eyes. Then, before she knew it, more tears slowly followed, before they began accelerating in frequency and quantity, leaving her shaking and gasping for air as she sobbed into her hands she had plastered onto her face. Then, as quickly as it had started, it stopped.

"Well, that's certainly noteworthy," a voice she hadn't heard before said, causing her to spin around in alarm. A sturdy man no older than thirty stood at the door, his arms folded across his chest. His dark eyes – blue, she supposed – and black hair reminded her of someone she had seen once, but couldn't quite put her finger on it. He gave a small chuckle as he uncrossed his arms, holding out his hand.

"I'm Angeal Hewley, and you must be Yuffie Kisaragi," he greeted her, watching as she slowly stuck her hand out and latched onto his, giving it a soft shake.

"Damn straight," she deadpanned, shifting so she could sit back down on her bed. He didn't respond to her comment, instead pulling out the clipboard he had earlier and examining it.

"So, I'm sure you are aware of why you are here. What we would like to know is why, so we can effectively help you and return you to your previous home," he said, getting straight to the point. She liked that.

"Cause I'm nuts," she smiled widely, swinging her legs. He shook his head slowly, a small sigh escaping his lips.

"Yes, I'm aware of that since this _is_ a mental asylum," he huffed, causing Yuffie to giggle. "What we would like to know is _why_ you're considering yourself nuts, as you say."

"Oh, well if you say it that way," she giggled again, her eyes widening when she realized she couldn't stop. Suddenly, the laughter was getting a whole lot louder and a whole lot stronger, causing her to double over as tears formed in her eyes. She was nearly in hysterics, but she suddenly felt a lot calmer and collected, and the laugher stopped. Just like that.

He raised an eyebrow in response to her outburst, scribbling something down on his clipboard.

"I assume you had no control over that?"

Yuffie nodded slowly, twisting her hands in her lap. Axel patted her shoulder comfortingly, whispering words of encouragement.

"I see. Well, I don't think I'm the right person for you," he said slowly, looking her in the eye. She felt a lump rise in her throat, but she ignored it. He wasn't the first to say that. "But, luckily, I know someone that is."


	2. Queue Lucrecia

Second chapter, since you guys seemed so fond of the idea ;) Just a little note here: Vincent is going to look like he did from his Turk days, okay? Just keep that in mind. I can always change that later, anyway ;) And yes, the Organisation Members from Kingdom Hearts 2 and such are all Yuffie's imaginary friends. Cause I love them.

_

* * *

So you fake and you flaw  
For your cops and your cause  
It makes no difference to me  


* * *

_

She was pretty, she would give her that much. Her impossibly long brown hair was tied in a way that shouldn't defy gravity the way it did, paired with bright eyes and a gentle face that seemed to scream softness. Even her name was pretty. Lucrecia Cresent… it sounded like something you'd find in the moonlight, like an enchanted fairy, Yuffie thought.

If she had to use a word to describe her, it would be elegant.

"Good morning, Yuffie. I'm Lucrecia Cresent, as you may already know. I would like to welcome you to the Midgar Institute of Mentality and Health. I'll be the doctor tending to you and your needs." Huh, so she was polite _and_ beautiful. Yuffie figured that would be the case. They always were.

"It's nice to meet you," Yuffie replied back automatically, thanks to the years of her father drilling manners into her head. But that was a given, she thought, when you were the Single White Rose of Wutai.

"Now Yuffie, your father is the one who admitted you here. Do you understand why?" What a stupid question! What did she mean, _does she understand? _Yuffie snorted, before crossing her arms across her chest defensively. Was this woman always this rude, talking to everyone as if they were a child?

"What's there to understand? I'm insane, full stop. What more do you expect me to understand?" Really, now. For a doctor, she wasn't so clever.

"Oh, I meant no offense!" Lucrecia quickly countered, placing one of her hands on her heart. "I was simply asking whether or not you truly understand the implications of you being admitted here."

Yuffie gave the woman a hard glare, studying her. For someone so pretty and polite, something didn't seem right. She had an… air of something about her. Uncertainty, perhaps? Fear? Maybe… she looked a little uncomfortable. Why?

"Mister Valentine, I would appreciate it if you didn't lurk in the shadows," a voice interrupted, causing both females to turn their heads. A gruff looking woman stood in the doorway, but that wasn't what caught Yuffie's attention.

The fact she had one eye and a prosthetic arm captured Yuffie's eye, causing the young girls eyes to widen measurably.

"My apologies, Shalua," it was a man's voice that spoke, causing Yuffie's head to whip around again. This time she caught the sight of a young man with soft, black hair and incredibly piercing eyes the colour of blood. Her eyes – if possible – widened even _more, _her mouth starting to gape open. Just what _was_ this place?

And how had she missed the presence of such an… intimidating looking person? She had been trained better than that, hadn't she? She prided herself on her ninja abilities, since she didn't possess any other skills she deemed boast-worthy.

"Who the hell are _you_?" She breathed out loud, blushing slightly when Shalua chuckled. The gruff woman shook her head slowly, before gesturing towards Lucrecia.

"Mister Valentine's services were hired to keep me safe," Lucrecia supplied, giving a small, shy smile. This caused Yuffie's brow to furrow in confusion. Just what did Lucrecia need protection from? She was hardly the type to go antagonizing people stronger than her, Yuffie had decided. She was too… meek for that. Was that the right word? Hm, she supposed so.

"What, so you mean he's a Turk?" Yuffie stated out loud, causing mild shock from Lucrecia and Shalua. Pfft, all smart people knew about the Turks. They weren't as secret as they liked to be, and living in a country oppressed by Shinra wizens one to the flunkies they have skittering around, plus those suits weren't exactly 'fitting in' clothes. "Oh, don't look too shocked, nearly everyone in Wutai knows who the Turks are. After all, you _did_ try to kidnap me once," she deadpanned, folding her bony arms across her chest. Mister Valentine nodded once, keeping a look of utter calmness on his face.

"I am aware of the company's previous interactions with you, Miss Kisaragi." He was entirely apathetic during the whole of his sentence, no emotion or sense of liveliness in his voice. He was well trained, it seemed.

"Aw, don't be mad. He didn't say they were gonna try it again," a voice suddenly spoke from behind her, causing Yuffie to jump slightly.

"Demyx, _go away,"_ she hissed, clenching the side of her chair with shaking hands. Honestly, of all the times he could show up…

"Excuse me?" Lucrecia looked up with interest, leaning forward a little over her neatly organized desk. Shalua shuffled to her side, quickly glancing through a stack before grabbing a bunch of yellow sheets, giving a small smile as she exited the room.

"Nothing…" Yuffie said through gritted teeth, determined to ignore the mullhawk haired boy behind her.

"Aw, now that would hurt. To be insinuated as nothing by _you_ of all people," Axel's voice rang out clear through the room, though neither of the two _real_ people heard it. Yuffie closed her eyes briefly, ignoring the will to punch either one of them.

_Must stay calm, must stay calm…_

"Are you alright, Yuffie? You look like you're about to pass out. Maybe we should reschedule," Lucrecia asked in concern, worry etched on her usually smooth face. Yuffie shook her head once, her right hand automatically gravitating towards her stomach.

"I don't feel very well… can we talk later?" She asked, ignoring the comments on her bad acting from the two imaginary people behind her. Lucrecia nodded once, looking over towards Mister Valentine.

"Vincent, would you mind walking Yuffie back to her room? I have some papers to attend to," he nodded once, before calmly walking out the door, Yuffie following suit.


	3. Enquire

Chapter three? Yes! Finally got it written! I don't know why, but I just really wanted to whack this one out so I can focus more on TNATC. This one just wouldn't stop running around in my head, so I had to put it down before I went crazy. So, I guess this is a good thing for you guys ;) Thanks for all the sweet reviews, and all the alerts & favourites! It really makes my day, seeing all those nice things from you guys.

* * *

_You left your blood stain on the floor_  
_You set your sights on him_  
_You left a hand print on the door, _  
_Like all the boys before_

* * *

Though it was bustling out in the hallways of the hospital, Yuffie could hear the dominating silence between her and Vincent. She wrenched her hands together to keep herself from squirming, biting her lip as she looked up at the Turk.

"Where is your room?" He asked in a monotone, his eyes looking at her with disinterest.

"Room 13… that way," she pointed down the hallway to the left, trailing behind Vincent as he started walking in that direction. The white walls and bright lights flooded her senses, causing Yuffie to snap her eyes shut. Honestly, would it kill them to have any colour in the joint?

"Miss Kisaragi?" His voice rang out through the noise of nurses and doctors, and had a slight undertone of concern in it. She lifted her head, slowly opening her eyes.

"Colour overload," she grinned, pointing towards the white roof littered with lights. He nodded once, waiting for her to catch up to him. "So, how'd you end up becoming a Turk?" She questioned innocently, quickly falling into step beside him. His mouth stayed in a firm line, eyes only looking onwards as he escorted her to her room.

"Not much of a talker, huh? Okay, that's cool, I can talk enough for the both of us. That's what I have to do with my friend Ze-"Yuffie's mouth immediately snapped shut, causing a frown to appear on her young face. Thinking of Zexion made her feel a bit funny. She hadn't seen him for a while now, and none of the others ever spoke of him… let alone Demyx, who used to rave on and on about the quiet boy.

Vincent's head tilted slightly towards the Wutain girl, making Yuffie smile slightly.

"Y'know, I just had the most brilliant idea! Mind if I call you Vinnie?" She asked brashly, taking his silence as a yes. "Well, it's too late now anyway; you're stuck with the nickname… forever," she grinned evilly, clapping her hands together with glee.

He stopped walking, motioning towards the door of her room. "Goodbye, Miss Kisaragi," he monotoned again, turning around and walking right back to where they had just come from.

"Huh, okay. Thanks, Vinnie. And call me Yuffie!" She called after him, giggling slightly as she opened her door.

* * *

Vincent Valentine strode down the hallways with determination, locking eyes with people so they would move out of his way, embarrassed to be caught looking at the somewhat enigma of a Turk. He kept his face neutral and his pace consistent, not letting his thoughts show. He could thank Turk training 101 for that skill.

He wasn't sure why he was so rattled – though he suspected it had something to do with the Wutain girl. Bouncy and bright, he supposed it was a shame that she had ended up in such a sad, depressing place. Of course, he didn't really dwell on that fact. What he _did_ dwell on, however, was the semblance of sanity she was emitting. Most of the patients here were openly crazy – talking to inanimate objects, talking to invisible creatures, harming and violence accompanied by screeching, manical laughs and crying were not that uncommon in the majority of patients in the place.

However, she had been acting strange in the room, muttering for someone to be quiet, and he doubted it was either he or Lucrecia. He quietly entered said woman's office, softly knocking on the wall beside him. She looked up, startled, but calmed down when she saw it was him.

"Vincent," she greeted calmly, setting her pen aside. He nodded back, resisting the urge to indulge in some hidden quirk. "Oh, please, have a seat if you wish," she hastily asked, motioning towards the chair the Kisaragi girl had recently vacated.

He sat down silently, carefully watching the young doctor in front of him. What had her so nervous?

"Is something wrong?" He automatically asked, silently berating himself as soon as the words had passed his lips. Lucrecia looked up suddenly, surprise and worry decorating her face.

"Oh, no, not at all," she weakly answered, faking a smile. Vincent mentally bit his cheek, weighing the pros and cons of pursuing the current topic of conversation. "Just… the girl. Yuffie," she cast her eyes downwards onto the sheet of paper in front of her, a frown subconsciously forming on her face. Vincent perked up at this, straightening slightly in his chair.

"What of her?" He asked in a carefully placed monotone, masking his curiosity. He was aware of the Turks former altercations with the girl, back during the war between Shinra and Wutai. It was believed that snatching the child and using her in a form of negotiation would end it – but it went awry. He didn't know all the details, but he knew enough to know it wasn't to be asked about. Of course, being ignorant in his line of business was deadly, so he cataloged a mental memo to enquire of the girl's history later.

"I… am not sure," she admitted, reading back over the piece of paper she was now holding. "I don't… it doesn't make sense."

He shifted slightly in his seat, waiting for the woman to continue her cut up sentences.

"Her file says she was born and raised in Wutai, to a powerful family high on the royal standings. Her mother disappeared when she was 8 years old, leaving Yuffie unaccounted for until she was found 3 months later, wandering the streets in Junon. Multiple psychiatrist visits were enforced, yet they reported nothing unusual . Her mentality – stable. Health – stable. Trauma – minimal to none. Then… her file cuts off, nothing more. No doctor reports, no police reports, no anything," she shook her head slowly, her bangs softly waving against her face. A sigh escaped her lips, but Vincent remained silent.

Turks had _definitely_ meddled in this affair somewhere – most likely due to President Shinra and his dislike for political messes. Wipe the girl clean and pretend nothing had happened – not at all unusual in Shinra's true dirty work. A frown did slowly crease into his forehead, the implications troubling him. Why go to so much trouble for such an insignificant child? Surely it would've been less trouble to just gank her and be done with it. A convincing cover up story would not have been so hard to manage, surely.

"Mister Valentine?" His head jerked up, only to see Lucrecia watching him strangely. "Would you mind checking on the patient in room 39 for me, please? If you see any flowers in there – remove them, please. I would – but…" She trailed off, confusing altering her gentle face as she glanced at another patients report. That was the way she worked – if she was stuck with one patient, then she would move onto another until a solution hit her.

Vincent nodded, standing up. "Of course. Shall I return?"

"No," she smiled slightly, looking up at him for under her lashes. "You are free for the rest of the day, Mister Valentine."


End file.
